


Cuddle with me little shit

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cute and fluffy short, Established Relationship, Ian 'Captain Cuddles', M/M, Tsundere Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Ian gives out some quality relationship advice to Jeff about PBG. After his roommate leaves for football practice, very tired Ian tries to fall asleep. He'd have no trouble taking a nap with someone next to him... his cuddly boyfriend Caddy.





	Cuddle with me little shit

Bored out of his mind, Ian watched his roommate and friend in one, Jeff getting ready for the football practice. He knew Jeff really liked football, but he was happy because he’d see PBG.

There was no hiding that fact from Ian. He saw the looks the two shared across the tables during lunch. Mainly, he was observing them to gain proof to his theory -  that those two were dating. Or going to start dating soon.

After all, it was no secret that he, Ian is going out with the other British half of Asagao Academy, Caddy. But why keep it a secret? Even if he wanted to ask, he didn’t want to seem nosy. The Normal Boots and Hidden Block were all friends, so when the rest of guys finally takes notice, they’ll be in for a huge surprise.

Jeff flashed a happy smile at him. “Off I go, I’ll be back later than usual today, I’ll be with PBG, so don’t worry!” 

He was leaving when Ian piped up. “Oh, I bet you’ll have fun.”

His friend’s hand slipped on the doorknob as he stared at him wide eyed. “Wh—wha—whatever do you mean?” Jeff sounded distraught.

Ian stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease Jeff’s mind. “You should know that I approve, it’s apparent how much PBG loves you, and how much you love him. My suggestion is you come out sooner than later to the rest of guys, but it’ll still be a shock. I still remember how you, Wallid and Jimmy reacted when we told you. It will take some time for others to get used to the idea of you and PBG dating, although I believe it’ll be fine. We’re all friends, we understand.”

Monologue caught him by surprise. “Are you sure others will understand...and accept our relationship? PBG’s been freaking out. It seems Jon is onto us.”

Ian patted his shoulder two times. “It’ll be fine. Just say it when you’re ready. Both of you.” Ian said, retreating back to his bed, where he plopped down.

“Thanks, Ian. Sometimes, you give out some good advice.”

He raised a brow at his friend who opened the door. “Only sometimes? Dude, I always give the best advice. I should have a column in school papers called Ian’s Advice. Okay, that was too much, I was joking.”

Jeff giggled, leaving as he shut the door.

Ian thought about just lying down on bed and listening to music... maybe he’d take a nap... since Caddy was with Luke, they were going to mix a track today as he recalled. The soonest he could see him will be probably in next two hours.

Absent – minded, he flipped the pages of a book, some fantasy romance novel Jimmy recommended him. The book was too bland for his taste and it was only making him more and more tired.

Ian wasn’t giving up yet, fighting against the sleepy mood for a while, but when the book slipped out of his hands, he decided to drop trying to stay awake and he got more comfortable, closing his eyes.

Yes, a nap was in order...

 

A few minutes passed and he was still not sleeping. What should he do...? Counting imaginary sheep? Just then, his phone made a sound, he got a notification.

Growling, he palpated it and unlocked his screen. Surprisingly, he got a text message from Caddy.

 

_Hey, Ian. I just finished recording that track. It was such a blast! Anyway, I’m going back to my dorm probably. I’m kinda tired._

 

 

He’s going back, without seeing him. And Caddy said he was the shy one. Clumsily, he typed a fast reply back to his clueless boyfriend.

_Where are you._

 

Caddy responded instantly.

_As I said, on my way back to dorms. I am dead tired._

 

 Just like that? No ‘would you mind if I stopped by?’ or ‘are you busy?’...

**_GET YOUR GAY ASS OVER HERE AND CUDDLE WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT_ **

****

Ian sent the last message, a bit more angrily sounding than he intended. He only wanted to have Caddy here with him. He wasn’t clingy, just lonely without his boyfriend. Yes, that was it.

 

His phone beeped again and Ian stared at the message in disbelief.

_All you had to do was ask, Captain Cuddles ;)_

 

 

Such a cheeky bastard.

Ian snorted, sitting up as he heard approaching steps from the hallway. Caddy was never one for knocking, and Ian was expecting him.

He entered and he gave Ian a smug look. “I am here, did you miss me?” Caddy couldn’t hold back that grin when he approached Ian and sat down, planting a kiss on his pouting face.

“You damned well know I did miss you. Now lay down, I am tired.” Ian grumpily exclaimed, skimming under the sheets and covering them up.

Caddy hugged him and Ian used him as body pillow, contently sighing as he shut his eyes. Nothing beats getting a cuddle from someone you love and fall asleep.

In the warm embrace of the cuddly Brit, he fell asleep.

 

Caddy yawned and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Moosey.”

He closed eyes and the tiredness from earlier caught up with him.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
